


Kevin Price at the Dentist

by overcastboy



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Anesthesia, Crushes, Drabble, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Not a lot of plot happening here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcastboy/pseuds/overcastboy
Summary: Short drabble I did under the prompt "Kevin after getting his wisdom teeth removed and connor is trying to deal with him; they aren't together yet but drugged Kevin says some interesting (pronounced "gay") things" from cool-beenz on tumblr!





	Kevin Price at the Dentist

**Author's Note:**

> Its just Kevin being high and whiny really

Kevin tapped on the armrest of Connor Mckinley’s 2005 pink volkswagon beetle (which Kevin felt was a little _on the nose_ , but Connor loved to bits and named it Betsy) while on their way to the dentist’s office.

“Thanks again for agreeing to take me.” Kevin muttered. He had been through hell and back in Uganda. He was literally robbed at gunpoint, had a complete turnaround of his faith, and was assaulted by an African warlord in only the first week. Yet after everything he had gone through, everything he had learned - the thought of getting his wisdom teeth removed made Kevin sick to his stomach.

“No problem.” Connor agreed to be his ride and caretaker for the day, since Kevin would be on anesthesia for the operation. He was in charge of a cluster of sheltered mormon teenagers in the middle of Africa, one high Kevin Price shouldn’t be too much to handle.

Connor smirked at Kevin. “What are you so nervous for? It’s just the dentist. Don’t be such a baby.”

“I’m not a baby. It’s not the dentist I mind, it’s the literally ripping pieces of my body out of my mouth that I mind.”

“But didn’t you say your wisdom teeth hurt your jaw?”

Kevin nodded. “Like a bitch.”

“So, just get all the pain over in one whack.”

“Easy for you to say. Have you ever had teeth pulled?”

“No, but I had braces for a while growing up. Those were pretty bad.”

“I win.”

“Oh please.” Connor rolled his eyes. “Pain isn’t a contest.”

Then to Kevin’s shock, the car stopped and parked. They had arrived to a quaint brick building that was going to quickly become a torture chamber.

“Want me to just drop you off and come back in about an hour, or-”

“Stay.” Kevin interrupted. “Sorry, I’d just really like the moral support.”

Connor smiled. “No problem.” He got out of the car and got Kevin’s door for him.

They sat together in the waiting room for what felt like years. Kevin sat stiffly, hands ringing, completely fixated on every worst case scenario, until he felt a firm hand on his arm.  
“Hey, you’ll be fine.” Blue eyes and freckled cheeks momentarily distracted him from the nightmares he was making up in his head. “I don’t know if it means much to you, but I’ll pray for you.” Connor offered.

“It means a lot, actually.” Despite Kevin’s detachment from religion, he still knew that Connor was offering the best kind of help he could.

A nurse stepped into the waiting room. “Kevin Price? We’re ready for you.” Connor gave him one last thumbs up before he reluctantly left into the hallway.

\--------

About two hours later, the nurse lead Connor into an operation room where his very giggly friend laid spread about on a dentist chair.

“He’s all ready to go. Make sure he doesn’t eat for atleast five hours when you take the cotton out, and he should stay away from hard, solid foods for atleast a few days. Ice cream or cold drinks should help the pain.”

“Thank you.” Connor told the nurse, before approaching Kevin. “Hey Kev, how ya feelin?”

The highly sedated boy grinned and chuckled. “Heyyyyyyyyyyy,” He spoke through a gauze filled mouth, waving a hand vaguely at Connor’s face. “You’re preeettttyyy.”

“And you’re high.” He smirked and helped Kevin up. “Come on, lets get you home.”

After many trials and tribulation, he managed to get Kevin into the passenger seat of his car and buckled.

“Are we going on a carrrrrrriiiiidddddeee?”

“Yes.” Connor answered, starting Betsy. “That is why we are in a car.”

“Wherare we goinnnnnnguh?” Kevin leaned his head on Connor’s shoulder.

“Back to your apartment, silly.”

“Hmmmmmm...I want Sthtarrrbucksth.”

“Later. After you stop acting all loopy.”

“But _stharrrrrrbuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhckssstthhhhhss_!” Kevin whined in the highest pitch he could manage.

“Not with that attitude, mister.”

“But _MMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!_ ”

“Kevin, I am not your mother, and I certainly hope you don’t treat your mother this way.”

The drugged young man slumped so his head was on the armrest, moaning. He reached his hand up to fumble with a string of rainbow beads hanging from Connor’s rearview mirror.

“Thas kinda gay.”

“That’s kind of the point.” Connor retorted.

Kevin gasped. “Are you gayyyyyyyyyyyy?”

“Kevin, I came out more than two years ago.”

He flopped into a new position. “My mouth fuckin huuuuurts.”

“I bet it does. You’ll be okay, you’re allowed to take a painkiller in an hour.”

Connor parked, then dragged/carried Kevin to his third floor apartment and laid him on the couch. He grabbed his doped friend a pillow and a blanket and sat back down beside his feet.

“Nooooooooo.” Kevin whined. His friend paid no attention.

“Noooooooooo!” After he still wasnt given what he wanted, Kevin kicked Connor’s shoulder as hard as he could. “ _C’meeeeerrrrrreeee!_ ”

“Ow, Kevin, what was that for?” He looked and saw Kevin’s arms outstretched.

“I wanna sthnuggle.”

“You want what?”

“Ssthhnnnnuuugggggllllllllleeee!”

Connor laughed. “I think they might have used too much gas on you.”

“Goddammit c’meeeerrreee!” Kevin sat up and latched himself to Connor, then proceeded to start petting his hair.

“Kev, you’re being weird.”

“Yurr sthoft.”

“You’re high.” Connor said, sticking an arm around the other man.

“Wanna know a thsecret?”

Connor smirked. “A secret?”

“Uhuh.” Kevin leaned his sloopy, cottony mouth to Connor’s ears, giggling. “I think yer cuuuuute.”

Despite the given unromatic circumstances, and even though he knew Kevin was high as a kite, he couldn’t help but blush. It was like a child telling you you’re handsome. “Really? Why thank you.”

 

“Yaaaahhhh…. Wanna hear anotha thsecret?”

“Sure.”

“I have like…. The biggesth, the biggesth crush on you.” Kevin drooped his head to the side, giggling like a little girl. “Since like, like yooganda.”

“You have a crush on me?” Connor eyebrows darted upward, his face getting more red. He wasn’t quite sure how to wrap his mind around any of this. He’d had feelings for Kevin since the day they’d met, always brushing it aside as harmless butterflies, that nothing would ever come of. He had accepted he and Kevin would stay friends a long time ago. However, the feeling was bittersweet. There was always a very strong possibility it was the drugs talking.

“Yah. Like, biggesth Connor. Biggesth. Yer cuuute, and funnyyy, and sthweet, and a good dancther….” Kevin kept giggling.

Connor hid a grin and took a rare opportunity, since he knew Kevin wouldn’t remember any of this. “Well, I like you too. I’ve loved you almost since we first met.”

Kevin gasped, his gauze almost falling out of his mouth. “Connnoooooooooorr…. Do yah know what thisth meeeaaaannsth?”

“What does it mean?”

“We’re gonna get marrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiieeeed.”

Connor couldnt help but burst out laughing. “Really? Married?”

“Yessstthhhh!! And, and, we can have, a, a…. Whasthit, the trip, the married trip. We’re gonna have the married trip.”

“You mean a honeymoon?”

“The honeytrip. We’re gonna have the honeytrip in Erlando.”

Connor was giggling just as much as Kevin now, if not more. “We’re having a honeymoon in Orlando?”

“Yesthh!!” Kevin tugged on the other boy’s arm. “C’mon, we gotta gooooo!”

“We are not leaving for Orlando right this second Besides, we have to get married first, silly goose.”

“But why nooooot?” Kevin almost instantaneously started to sob. “We, we, gotta have the married triiipp! Erlandddoooo!”

Connor helped Kevin off of him, and stood up, offering a hand. “Now don’t start crying, especially not on our honeymoon. Come on, I’ll take you to Orlando.”

“YESTH! Thhaaaannnk yoooouuu!” He took Connor’s arm and started walking with him. “We, we can thsee Disthney, and and erlando thstudios, and, and thswim in the octheeeannn…”

“Yes, we can do all of that.” Kevin seemed to not notice at all that Connor was taking him to his bedroom and setting him down on the bed. “And all other sorts of fun stuff. Just lay right here and we’ll go, okay?” He said, now tucking Kevin into the sheets.

“Okaaayyyyy. Thank you Connorrrr.”

“No problem, Kev.” He kissed his forehead before shutting out the lights, and taking the other side of the bed. He set an alarm on his phone to when it would be time to help Kevin with his cotton wads.

Connor stared at Kevin as he quickly fell asleep. He wasn’t particularly beautiful or charming right now by any means, but he still managed to glow somehow. Connor knew that his little secret earlier probably didn’t mean anything. He knew Kevin wouldn’t even remember saying it, and expecting anything else to come of it was unfair. But for now, here he was, on his fake anesthesia honeymoon to Orlando, watching his fake anesthesia husband drool on a pillow. Connor decided for now, that would be enough for him.


End file.
